kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kubera
Kubera is the God of Earth, who is renowned for his wealth (among humans), and his highly apathetic nature (among the Gods and Suras). Appearance Kubera has short, straight unruly gray hair during the day that turns golden at night, reddish brown eyes(which also turn golden at night) and a straight nose. He usually wears a black, tattered cape on top of what it seems a tight musky green shirt, and a pair of brown trousers. His shoes also are black. Like the other Gods, his height and apparent age can change at will, but he usually appears as a child among the humans in order to not bring attention towards himself. The reason his hair color changes from gray in the day to gold at nightfall, is due to the effect of his Gigantic Force skill. Personality Somewhat mysterious, Kubera doesn't talk much. He can change behavior rather abruptly, but most of times, when he talks, he does it in a plain tone and with an apathetic expression. He doesn't care much of other people's opinions, but seems that he prefers feeding starved animals. Thanks to his expressionless face, as noted by Sagara, he can easily lie to people, and he doesn't feel an ounce of guilt while doing so. Synopsis History In the beginning, Kubera was unable to control his immense physical strength. Searching for a way to live normally, he created the Golden Knight, a simple metal bracelet that suppressed his strength, bringing it down severely. However, Kubera was still able to summon his former strength at will. Over time, Kubera learned how to cope with his powers without the help of the Golden Knight, so he went to other gods, looking for someone in need of the bracelet. The other gods refused, having found their own way to control their powers. Then Kubera kept the bracelet with himself, still looking for someone to give it to, until he met a human knight, Enan. It's highly suspected that he killed Ananta, at a certain point, but at the cost of losing his name in the process, thus starting his endless journey in search for someone of the same name as him. At some point in his search - specifically during the N0 Cataclysm - Kubera was able to pass into the human realm using only his own strength, without the need of a summoner. Present Still looking for something - or someone -, Kubera made his appearance in Atera, near the shop managed by Lorraine Rartia, and just before a couple of thieves stole a box that contained, among the other treasures, the Golden Knight. Leez happened to assist at the event and ran after the thieves, unknowingly followed by Kubera in child form, whom previously had a small talk with the girl. Thanks to his powers, Kubera made the box so heavy the thieves couldn't take it much further outside the city, and they were forced to abandon the treasures when Kubera appeared before them in his adult form, scaring them away. Leez arrived shortly thereafter, and tried to take the Golden Knight to give it back to its rightful owner, not knowing he was right before her. She didn't recognize the adult Kubera, who challenged her into a race for the ownership of the bracelet. Leez lost the race, but right after she took the bracelet on her right arm, Suras appeared. Since she was panicking after having lost her inhuman strength, Kubera taught her how to use the bracelet, and was surprised in discovering that the girl may had the requirements to use the item to its fullest. After dispatching the Suras, Kubera took Leez inside Atera's barrier, and left her on the city's walls. After seeing an insight regarding Leez, he changed behavior abruptly and asked Leez if she wanted to live or die in that instant. Seeing that the girl was still too young to give a thoughtful reply, he abandoned her, not before taking the childlike form again and warning her not to talk about him with others. His second appearance was near Rindhallow, where he agreed with Gandharva to open a portal to the Sura realm. However, he had also a secret agreement with Sagara and her underlings, allowing them to pass into the Human realm and thus making Gandharva despair, since he couldn't pass through the portal if the Ananta clan was there. He was last seen discussing with Sagara about attacking Atera and Rindhallow, while he was feeding some starved animals in Rindhallow's icy environment. Trivia *In the preview Chapter 0, he seems represent 'force, opportunity, and promises'. *He is the only God able to enter the human realm without a summoner, despite the changes in the rules that took place during N0 Cataclysm. *In the Water Channel, he is seen in a child form wearing a swim ring in front of Leez at one point. She thinks that it's his hobby to wear them. *His favourite habit, other than feeding animals and using an inner tube in child form(chapter 87), seems to be stalking Leez. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Gods of Nature